There have been numerous devices designed and developed to hold a conventional toilet paper roll and, for the most part, these devices have been generally satisfactory although relatively expensive or complex in construction. Such devices include spindles which are smaller in size than the inner diameter of the cardboard tube at the center of a toilet paper roll. This allows the tube of a toilet paper roll to rotate freely on such a spindle but requires a considerable degree of manual dexterity to replace a depleted roll with a new roll. Because of the relative complexity of such devices and the necessity for disassembly of the holder to replace rolls, a need has arisen for an improved holder for a toilet paper roll so as to provide a holder which is simple and rugged in construction, is relatively inexpensive, and releasably holds a toilet paper roll in a manner which permits rapid replacement of the roll without difficulty.